User blog:FortressSwan/Confusion
Hello there, I haven't really made a blog on this Wiki - I guess I'll just make one now. Yesterday, I came across a few characters with multiple and yet overpowered Kekkei Genkai. Some of these Kekkei Genkai were the Rinnegan, the Sharingan, the Mangekyō Sharingan and the Wood Release. I am completely aware about the fact that the eye techniques can be achieved (Sharin -> Mange -> Rinne). This process, however, is extremely hard to achieve and takes years of work - the only character having shown to do this was . He got his Rinnegan around the days of his death. Somehow, there's a bunch of Rinne/Sharin characters all over the Wiki (please don't ask me to specify. I'm pretty sure you'd run into some). What's more is that they are all, or for the most part, YOUNG! Yeah, "Look Madara, we are a lot more powerful than you!". Here's what really bumbs me out though; the Wood Release. This is at least one of the strongest and yet most legendary elements the series has ever uncovered. There are only a few canon characters who have access to such an element; Danzo Shimura: It is unknown as to how he got some of HASHIRAMA'S DNA, yet, he lacks mastery over it and because of this, his Izanagi is incomplete. Madara Uchiha: It is unknown as to how he got Hashirama's body, however, he did have a DNA clone of him on a statue. With this, he was able to create Zetsu. Madara has some of Hashirama's DNA on his body as well. Do note that the two were rather close (as rivals). Madara probably had easier access to his body (presumably). Yamato: Yamato was born with this DNA thanks to Orochimaru. Note that Yamato was the only infant who survived the experiments. Orochimaru: He has revived the corpse of Hashirama; he is able to use the Wood Release through his body. All in all, this DNA is rare. Speaking about CANON MATERIAL, it brings me to another topic; Movies. People are taking Movies, as (pardon my language), Bullshit; their techniques/lore is just BS that just serves as an entertainment purpose. Explain why some people on this Wiki use Gelel... I believe that if certain contents are uncovered in the movies, it should still be taken seriously because it is based off the Naruto Anime/Manga. It's not like there is a different dimension being used to create these "Bs Movies". Example; Hiruko. Earlier today, I was talking about this topic in particular with Jaison (aka. East Dragons), and he told me that the Sharingan, Wood, Rinne, ect. can be achieved. I agreed with him, yet, I also brought up the topic of the Chimera Technique. He told me that movie information isn't canon, therefore it shouldn't be used. I view this as a complete excuse. Tell that to the Gelel users of this Wiki, will you? (Not talking directly to you, Jaison. This is a general statement). If anything, characters should atleast be allowed to have three KG's through the means of a reasonable "obtainership". Not to mention that we have a "Rare Policy" on this Wiki when it comes to KG's. Yeah, about that.... no one cares. Just look at the facts - 99% of this Wiki's characters have KG's (MINE INCLUDED). Here's another thing that phases me; the Eternal Sharingan or whatever. This is why I try my best to not make Uchiha characters. I only have one - which was made for the soul purpose of Shun Kimoko's Orange Secret. People on this Wiki aren't taking the concept of this Eternal Sharingan very seriously. Unless someone in their character's history is willing to give up their sharingan, which is possible, it will be EXTREMELY hard to obtain this technique. Do note that one is getting a fellow Uchiha's *litteral* eyes. This will not only result in a kick ass battle, or what not, but in emotional trama that will most likely leave them scarred for life. My points; -Wood Release, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and Rinnegan.... OVERPOWERED. There should be many limitations on that combo -Movie information has a purpose -Characters should at least be able to posses three KG's with a reasonable explanation behind it. -Rarity on KG's should really be toned down. Thanks, I hope that I at least helped. Oh, ONE MORE THING. Nearly every character I come across on this Wiki is an Uchiha or a Senju. Mostly Uchiha though. If not, most characters posses a Sharingan. Category:Blog posts